Supergirl: La Ciudad Infinita (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Atrapadas en la Ciudad -un sitio donde todo puede suceder, donde todas las líneas de tiempo y mundos paralelos se juntan- Supergirl y Huntress intentan hallar la salida. Ambas acabaran alojándose en Castleville, una comunidad regenteada por un misterioso Gobernador, donde la gente muere por culpa de una extraña enfermedad. ¿Qué secretos esconde la comunidad? La respuesta, aquí.


**SUPERGIRL: LA CIUDAD INFINITA**

 **Parte Dos**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Ciudad"**_ **, de Ricardo Barreiro y J. Giménez)**

 **Resumen de la Primera Parte** **:** Con Superman exiliado en el espacio, su prima Kara intenta rehacer su vida mudándose a Metrópolis. Para su desgracia, el destino arruinó sus intenciones al transportarla a la Ciudad, una urbe fantástica e infinita donde todo puede ser, y donde todas las líneas de tiempo y mundos del multiverso convergen…

En la Ciudad, Kara conoce a Helena Wayne –alias "Huntress"– la hija del Batman de un universo alternativo, perdida tras la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas, y juntas deciden marchar tras un objetivo que parece imposible: _hallar una salida_. Pero el camino no será fácil ni exento de peligros. La Ciudad todavía guarda sorpresas terribles que ambas deberán descubrir.

* * *

 **1**

 **EL CAMPEÓN**

El largo viaje por la Ciudad acabó llevando a Kara y Helena a un nuevo sector de la misma; un sitio alucinante cuyos edificios tenían un marcado diseño arquitectónico decididamente alienígena.

-¿Qué te parece esto? – preguntó Helena, deteniendo el Hummer en mitad de la calle. Kara y ella salieron del vehículo – ¿Tú que crees?

-No es terrestre – corroboró la rubia.

-¿Kryptoniano?

-No. Pero no es terrestre – insistió Kara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya. Se ve como si George Lucas la hubiese diseñado… es escalofriante.

-¿Quién?

-¿Qué?

-George Lucas, ¿Quién es?

-Ay, Kara. ¿Todavía no has visto _Star Wars_?

-Voy algo atrasada con las películas de la Tierra.

-Si algún día se produce el milagro y salimos de aquí (que no creo), prometo llevarte al cine yo misma.

La referencia del cine hizo que Kara recordase con tristeza a su fallecida amiga y vecina, Deborah Watters.1 Tuvo bien no decirle nada a Helena al respecto y entonces ambas mujeres emprendieron la exploración de ese sector de la urbe, viendo qué maravillas podría llegar a contener.

Mientras las dos chicas atravesaban los edificios de diseño extraterrestre, en uno de ellos, una atenta Inteligencia Artificial las detectó y se dispuso a tomar medidas respecto a su intrusión:

 _-Dos criaturas desconocidas han penetrado en el Sector Z –_ dijo _– ¡El Campeón debe ser despertado!_

Hubo una descarga eléctrica, un siseo y una cámara acorazada se abrió. Un alienígena alto, con facciones reptiloides y enfundado en una armadura de tecnología avanzada salió, preocupado.

 _-Campeón –_ le dijo la voz de la computadora _– Te necesitamos._

-¿Qué sucede?

 _-Detectamos intrusos en la zona –_ le explicó _– Dos organismos de carbono, con cuatro extremidades cada uno._

El Campeón frunció el ceño.

-Muéstrame su localización – pidió.

Un pequeño holograma se desplegó ante él.

 _-Cuadrante 3, Sector Z –_ dijo la IA.

-¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí? ¿Lo sabes?

 _-En un vehículo primitivo de combustión petrolífera. Pero ahora marchan a pie._

-¿Motivaciones?

 _-No las conocemos. Podrían ser o no hostiles._

-Si lo son, responderán ante mí – el alienígena comenzó a caminar – Abre la puerta.

Una pesada escotilla se abrió. A través de ella, se veía el exterior. El extraterrestre la atravesó, saliendo.

* * *

-Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? – comentó Helena. Kara y ella estaban paradas ante un gran rascacielos – Todo este sitio está cubierto de una sustancia dorada, como una especie de ámbar de origen artificial… Alguna clase de superplastico.

-No lo entiendo – Kara tocó la cobertura – ¿Para qué construir algo y luego envolverlo? No tiene lógica.

-Coincido.

-Tal vez si miramos en su interior… - los ojos de Kara brillaron con fuego rojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quemaré un poco el ámbar para que…

Se interrumpió. Un extraño fenómeno se produjo: todo el recubrimiento del edificio colapso, derretido.

-¿Qué hiciste, Kara? – exclamó Helena, preocupada.

-¡Nada! ¡Sólo quería abrir un acceso, eso es todo! Parece que esta sustancia es extremadamente sensible.

-Bueno, ni modo – Helena suspiró – Entremos y veamos que hay…

Así lo hicieron, cuidadosamente. Las luces se encendieron y las dos vieron una habitación alucinante, repleta de máquinas increíbles.

-Nadie – Helena resopló – La luz debió encenderse por un sensor de movimiento. Me pregunto qué otras maravillas habrá por aquí…

Un proyector holográfico se activó. Aparecieron imágenes del cosmos y sus estrellas.

-¿Kara? Esta parece ser más tu área.

-Es un mapa estelar de la galaxia – lo estudió detenidamente – Creo que puedo identificar la Tierra aquí… y tal vez el mundo de origen de todo este lugar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – rugió el Campeón, entrando en la habitación furioso, las armas de su traje activadas – ¿Quiénes son? ¡Respóndanme!

-¡Tenemos compañía, Kara! – Helena extrajo una pistola de sus ropas. Efectuó un disparo. La bala rebotó en la armadura del extraterrestre, sin causarle el más mínimo daño.

-¡Tú! – el Campeón la ignoró. Señaló a Kara – ¡Destruiste el sello protector, e invadiste una propiedad bajo mi protección! ¡Eres una amenaza peligrosa!

-Un momento, un momento – Kara alzó las manos – ¡Fue sin querer! Ese material era demasiado sensible.

Pero el Campeón no la escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre ella, con intención de atraparla. A Kara no le quedó otra más que defenderse: le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó volando por el aire. No pasó mucho hasta que el extraterrestre volvió a la carga.

Impulsado por cohetes adheridos a su traje, se le tiró encima y la empujó. Ambos atravesaron una pared, destrozándola, y cayeron a la calle. Helena se acercó al agujero y observó el titánico combate entre los dos a golpes de puño y patadas…

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres? – le preguntó el Campeón, durante la contienda.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Kara se plantó, negándose a continuar la lucha – No sé quién eres o qué quieres, pero yo no quise…

Fue inútil. El Campeón estaba tan furioso que no atendía razones. Le largó una patada y luego, otro puñetazo. Kara decidió eludirlo a supervelocidad. Cuando el extraterrestre menos se lo esperaba, le asestó un gancho directo en el estómago. La armadura protegió a la criatura, pero el impacto la hizo atravesar varios edificios.

-¡Kara! – Helena se unió a ella – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Hel. ¡Pero este tipo no atiende razones! Parece que solo quiere pelear. _¡Ahí vuelve!_

Impulsado por los cohetes de su traje, el guerrero alienígena había vuelto, listo para un nuevo round.

-No sé de dónde vienes, pero no permitiré más destrucción – le dijo y activó sus cañones de plasma. Se disponía a disparar, cuando la voz de la IA lo interrumpió.

 _-Campeón, cesa toda agresión –_ le ordenó, surgiendo de su armadura _– Repito: cesa toda agresión. He analizado a la criatura que combates. Es kryptoniana._

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! – el extraterrestre se detuvo. Observó a la muchacha con recelo – ¿No murieron todos cuando su planeta explotó, hace muchos ciclos?

 _-Es verdad, pero por increíble que parezca, ella es kryptoniana… e inocente._

-¿Cómo dices?

 _-Mientras peleabas, he analizado sus acciones y comportamiento. Mi conclusión es que no es hostil. Repito: no es hostil._

-¡Es lo que he intentado decirte! – retrucó Kara – Destruí ese material sin querer. Sólo estamos de paso y explorábamos, nada más.

El Campeón estaba confundido, pero bajó sus armas y obedeció. En ese momento, cesó todo ataque.

 _-Creo que debemos charlar –_ dijo la IA a través de su armadura _– Campeón, regresa a la base y trae a esas dos hembras contigo. Aclararemos esta situación…_

* * *

 **2**

 **LA HISTORIA DEL CAMPEÓN**

El lugar era igual a todo lo demás que habían visto hasta ahora: alienígena. Había máquinas y computadoras extrañas zumbando y trabajando incansablemente en toda la habitación en la cual ingresaron. Antes de charlar con ellas, como prometiera, la IA mandó al Campeón a reposar un rato.

-¿Será prudente? – preguntó el extraterrestre, todavía algo receloso con las dos mujeres – ¿Qué pasará con las hembras?

 _-Quédate tranquilo. Todo está bajo control. Además, tu cuerpo y tu armadura necesitan regenerarse. Entra en tu cámara y duerme, mientras yo me ocupo de los procedimientos de rutina._

Cuando el Campeón se marchó y Kara y Helena se quedaron solas, la Inteligencia Artificial se presentó ante ellas proyectando un holograma de su rostro, una cara con facciones similares a las del guerrero.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre Krypton y su gente? – le preguntó Kara.

 _-Hace varios ciclos atrás, intercepté y descifré transmisiones radiales kryptonianas. Conozco vuestra raza y cultura. Cuando pude confirmar tu naturaleza, detuve al Campeón._

-"El Campeón"… Háblanos sobre él – pidió Helena – y sobre cómo este sitio acabó en la Ciudad.

 _-El Campeón… En su nombre está explicitó su propósito –_ les explicó _– Provenimos de un planeta muy lejano. Hace años, unos invasores llegaron e intentaron dominarnos… Vencieron nuestras defensas, pero gracias al poder de su armadura de combate, el Campeón los derrotó. Eventualmente, los invasores se vengaron y lanzaron un asteroide a nuestro mundo natal… ni con todo su poder, el Campeón pudo detenerlo ni desviar su trayectoria. El impacto resultante mató a millones y muchos más murieron por el cataclismo._

-Que espanto – comentó Kara, sobrecogida.

 _-Los sobrevivientes, desesperados, construyeron cámaras subterráneas para mantenerse en animación suspendida. Todavía están ahí, a la espera de despertar._

-¿Y el Campeón?

 _-Fue el único que quedó activo –_ la holo-imagen suspiró, apesadumbrada _– Con mi ayuda, inició la reconstrucción de nuestra principal ciudad y aisló algunos edificios, para que estuvieran listos para nuestra gente._

-Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta – insistió Helena – ¿Cómo terminó todo este sitio formando parte de la Ciudad?

 _-Ignoramos las causas exactas. Sólo puedo teorizar._

-Adelante.

 _-Fuimos secuestrados._

Silencio.

-Secuestrados, ¿por quién?

 _-Por el creador de la Ciudad._

Kara y Helena se miraron.

-¿Hay un creador de este sitio? – preguntó la primera.

 _-He analizado el diseño de esta amalgama de mundos y líneas temporales… mi conclusión es que sí, existe un creador. O creadores. Bien podrían ser más de uno. Respecto a su naturaleza y origen, no sé nada. Pero también puedo teorizar que han de ser poderosos. Las leyes de la física se tuercen en este sitio de posibilidades infinitas._

Helena meditó largo rato lo que acababa de oír. Aquello confirmaba ciertas sospechas suyas: _existía un poder real tras la Ciudad, un propósito_. No estaba allí simplemente por azar.

-¿Conoces alguna salida? – inquirió Kara, esperanzada.

 _-Negativo. Pero sigo analizándolo todo. Tal vez algún día, la encuentre._

-¿Crees poder ayudarnos? Mi amiga y yo buscamos un sitio seguro en este infierno. Preferentemente, con seres parecidos a nosotras – Helena miró a Kara – Cualquier dato al respecto vendría bien.

Otro holograma fue proyectado. Era una representación a escala de la Ciudad: edificio tras edificio tras edificio.

 _-Esto es lo poco que he podido sondear de los alrededores –_ explicó la IA _– Si bien es extenso, la Ciudad se expande más allá de mi alcance. Si siguen esta ruta, podrán llegar a un gran asentamiento compuesto por humanos._

-Ok – Helena tomó notal mental del camino – Gracias. Vamos, Kara. Tenemos que seguir.

-Pero… ¿Y el Campeón? – la chica se volvió para mirar al holograma de la IA – ¿Por qué no viene con nosotras? ¡Si nos unimos, podremos hallar juntos una salida!

 _-El Campeón tiene su misión, la cual es proteger lo que queda de nuestra cultura, de nuestro mundo –_ se excusó _– Él está donde tiene que estar. Les deseo suerte con su empresa, allá donde vayan._

-Vamos, Kara – insistió Helena – Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que continuar.

A Kara no le gustaba irse así a las apuradas, pero comprendió que su amiga tenía razón: todavía les quedaba un largo trecho por delante y además, ahora sabían que alguien había construido la Ciudad con un propósito.

 _¿Quién sería? ¿Cuál era ese propósito?_ Sólo podrían averiguarlo más adelante, si seguían marchando.

* * *

 **3**

 **CASTLEVILLE**

El Hummer era historia. Luego de llevarlas durante interminables kilómetros, el vehículo dijo _"basta"_ y se quedó sin combustible. Sin forma de recargarlo, Kara y Helena lo abandonaron a su suerte y pertrechadas con sus bolsos y mochilas, ambas echaron a andar nuevamente a pie, confiando poder alcanzar el asentamiento humano que la IA extraterrestre les había dicho que existía en esa dirección.

-Creo que nunca caminé tanto en mi vida. Y encima, con este condenado Sol – Helena se limpió el sudor de la frente y tomó un trago de agua de su cantimplora – ¿Es mi impresión, o está haciendo más calor?

-El Sol está en lo alto – corroboró Kara – Es curioso. Hace bastantes horas que es de día. Ya debería haber anochecido…

-Ya te lo dije: la duración de los días y de las noches son relativas aquí, lo mismo que las estaciones del año. Hay sitios donde es un invierno perpetuo y otros, donde siempre es verano. Me pregunto si…

Helena se quedó muda, lo mismo Kara. Ambas habían llegado a una gran empalizada con alambres de púas en la cima, reflectores y una reja de entrada. Y una torre con guardias armados. De hecho, estos últimos ya les apuntaban con sus armas…

-¡Quietas ahí! – les gritaron – ¡Identifíquense! ¿Amigos o enemigos?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – murmuró Kara, desconcertada.

-Una hecha por desconfiados – Helena se adelantó. Alzó las manos – ¡No buscamos pelea, soldado! Queremos seguridad, refugio, comida y un sitio decente donde asearnos y dormir, nada más. ¿Conocen un lugar así?

Los centinelas vacilaron. Se miraron entre sí.

-Entonces, han venido al sitio indicado, señorita – respondieron – Esta es la entrada a Castleville, el único lugar con orden en toda esta maldita Ciudad. Aquí viven todas las personas que tienen un poco de sentido común y quieren llevar una vida organizada.

-¿Qué dices? – le susurró Helena a Kara – Suena muy bonito para ser cierto.

-Tal vez sea el asentamiento que buscábamos. Estoy usando mi visión de rayos X y mi superoído para saber qué hay tras esa empalizada. Veo y escucho a cientos, quizás miles de personas.

-Ok – Helena lo pensó. Volvió a hablar con los soldados – ¿Y si nosotros fuéramos esa clase de gente de la que hablan? ¿Cómo podríamos hacer para vivir en este sitio?

Los centinelas conferenciaron entre sí.

-Pues… primero tienen que dejar fuera todas las posibles armas que traigan encima y luego reconocer la autoridad del Gobernador. Si así lo hacen y acatan nuestras leyes, serán bienvenidas. Si no, pueden seguir con su camino.

-¿Quién es el Gobernador?

-La autoridad suprema de Castleville. El legislador de nuestras leyes…

-No me gusta cómo suena eso – Helena frunció el ceño.

-¡Castleville tiene sus normas! – los soldados alzaron su tono de voz, endureciéndolo – ¡Estamos abiertos a aceptar a gente nueva, si respetan nuestras leyes! La decisión es suya.

-Hel… ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? – repuso Kara – Creo que tendríamos que entrar y al menos, ver qué onda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero mantén tus súper-sentidos alerta. Podemos encontrar _cualquier cosa_ ahí dentro, tras esas puertas.

-¿Y bien? – las acicatearon los centinelas – ¿Qué deciden?

-¡Abran el portón! Estamos dentro.

* * *

 **4**

 **DUDAS EN EL PARAISO**

Del otro lado de la empalizada les aguardaba un barrio totalmente civilizado y densamente poblado. Después de que ambas dejaran –Helena, a regañadientes– sus armas en la entrada, una especie de "guía turístico" las llevó a dar un recorrido por la zona a bordo de un veloz jeep…

-Espero que decidan quedarse con nosotros – les comentó, mientras manejaba – Castleville es un lindo sitio en el que vivir. Prácticamente, somos como un oasis en medio del desierto.

-Eso vemos – sentada a su lado, Helena hojeaba el mapa turístico que le habían entregado, señalando con una lapicera todos los puntos de interés para conocer – Veo que ocupan muchas cuadras dentro de la Ciudad. Casi son una localidad en sí misma.

-Es verdad – el conductor sonrió – Todo se lo debemos al Gobernador. Sin su presteza, don de mando e inteligencia, Castleville nunca hubiera podido prosperar.

La mención otra vez al gobernante de aquél sitio alarmó un poco a Helena, pero tuvo bien no hacérselo notar al guía. Tenía sus propias reservas al respecto, mismas que eran compartidas por Kara, quien viajaba sentada en el asiento de atrás, observándolo todo con sus súper-sentidos alertas.

En ese momento, atravesaron una avenida repleta de vehículos en movimiento y llena hasta el tope de personas paseando. La estampa urbana era similar a la de la Quinta Avenida de Manhattan en pleno mediodía. El contraste entre la actividad mundana de aquel sitio y el silencio y la desolación que reinaban habitualmente en el resto de la Ciudad era evidente. Hasta vieron varios policías rondando por allí, en las esquinas y dirigiendo el transito…

-¿Puedo saber sus nombres? – preguntó el guía.

-Me llamo Helena Wayne.

-Yo soy Karen Star.

Helena observó a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor del jeep. Por alguna razón, había decidido utilizar otro nombre y no el suyo propio. _"Chica prudente"_ , pensó, _"Aprende rápido"_.

-Yo soy Taylor. Mucho gusto – doblaron una esquina – Perdonen si parezco muy curioso, pero… ¿Alguna de ustedes, por casualidad, es médico?

-Bueno… No exactamente., pero tengo algunos conocimientos en primeros auxilios – Helena se colocó unas gafas de Sol. Estaba resultando ser un día excesivamente caluroso y brillante – Además, mi abuelo era cirujano.2

-¿Y usted, señorita?

-Ah, lo lamento – Kara sonrió – Soy periodista… o en eso estaba, cuando llegué aquí. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con nuestras profesiones?

-En absoluto. Pero, como comprenderán, el personal médico no abunda mucho por aquí. La salud es prioritaria y más, habiendo tanta gente.

El guía detuvo el jeep. Habían llegado a su primer lugar de destino: un parque de diversiones.

-Tendremos que seguir a pie – el conductor se bajó – Vengan conmigo. Les mostraré el sitio.

Kara y Helena lo siguieron. Todo en aquél sitio parecía en su lugar: montañas rusas, carruseles, ruletas, juegos de tiro al blanco, algodones de azúcar, payasos, globos… y niños corriendo por todas partes. Un cuadro de felicidad que, en el fondo, a Helena le dio cierto temor.

-Tomen – Taylor les alcanzó dos algodones de azúcar – Para ustedes.

-Oh. Pero no tenemos dinero…

-No importa. Cortesía de la casa. Hoy pago yo.

-Caray – Kara probó el alimento y le gustó – Gracias. Humm… Está muy rico… nunca había comido algo semejante… ¿Hel? ¿Qué sucede?

Su amiga fruncía el ceño. Miraba a un hombre que se tambaleaba alarmantemente mientras caminaba. Parecía enfermo.

De repente, el tipo se desplomó en el piso, presa de violentas convulsiones y echando espuma por la boca.

El efecto fue instantáneo: pánico total entre la gente que se encontraba allí, igual a como si hubiesen puesto una bomba. Los padres agarraron a sus hijos y echaron a correr, mientras gritaban _"¡La peste, la peste!"_.

-Creo que deberíamos ayudar – Kara comenzó a acercarse al hombre, pero Taylor la detuvo, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-No se preocupe, señorita. El servicio de sanidad ya viene a hacerse cargo. Mire, ahí están – señaló a unos tipos que llegaban, vestidos con trajes presurizados de riesgo biológico. Entre todos, metieron al afectado en una camioneta negra y partieron rápidamente – ¿Ven? Nada de lo que preocuparse. Todo bajo control. Ahora, si me acompañan, podremos seguir con el recorrido…

-Un momento, un momento – Helena se plantó – ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿De qué estaba enfermo ese tipo? ¿Dónde se lo llevaron?

Taylor vaciló.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó – No estoy autorizado a hablarles sobre el tema. No todavía – se apuró a corregir – Si deciden quedarse, tal vez puedan saber más sobre este peculiar problemita que tenemos en Castleville. ¡Pero bueno! Sigamos con el recorrido. Vengan.

El guía volvió al jeep. Kara y Helena se demoraron un poco en unírsele para una rápida charla:

-No me fio de nada – dijo la segunda – Acá hay gato encerrado…

-Opino lo mismo.

-Mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando acabe el recorrido y nos instalemos en la comunidad, podremos averiguar por nuestra cuenta qué secretos esconde este supuesto paraíso ideal.

* * *

 **5**

 **INTEGRANDOSE A LA COMUNIDAD**

En concreto, Kara y Helena tuvieron dos meses para ajustarse e integrarse a la comunidad. Dos meses en los que ambas debieron ganarse la confianza de sus nuevos vecinos de la única manera posible: _trabajando_. Aportando sus talentos y habilidades al bien común.

Como Helena sabía sobre la administración de empresas y de leyes, acabó oficiando de legista en el selecto circulo de privilegiados cercanos al Gobernador. Trabajaba en el palacio, un auténtico castillo ubicado en el centro de la localidad –de ahí venia su nombre, _"Castleville"_ –. El sitio era el punto neurálgico donde se dictaban las leyes y se administraba la justicia. Si bien desempeñaba sus funciones prácticamente sin problemas, todavía no había podido ver al misterioso gobernante del lugar. Aquel hecho por demás insólito era habitual para la gente de Castleville. _"El Gobernador está muy ocupado con asuntos de vital importancia"_ , solían decirle y todos sus intentos por entrevistarse con él en persona fracasaron…

Para Kara, adaptarse a la comunidad fue un poco más difícil. Después de probar ejercer el rol de reportera del único periódico de Castleville –un diario llamado _"El Independiente"_ , que de eso, sólo tenía el nombre nada más. Las noticias bajaban directamente del palacio y ninguna hablaba de la misteriosa enfermedad que se llevaba silenciosamente miles de vidas– intentó ocupar el rol de maestra en un Jardín de Infantes. Este empleo era muchísimo más sencillo y si bien descubrió que adoraba a los niños terrestres, también sintió que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y todavía no sabían qué peste mataba a la gente, quién y cómo era el Gobernador y – más importante aún– si algún día volverían a sus mundos y universos de origen.

Al cabo de los dos meses trabajando y viviendo en la comunidad de Castleville, las dos muchachas convinieron en reunirse en un discreto restaurante para comer, charlar y ver los pasos a seguir.

-Estoy harta – Helena suspiró. Encendió un cigarrillo y fumó – Las horas de oficina me están matando. Mantener funcionando la burocracia de este sitio es extenuante.

-Yo, la verdad, no es que pueda quejarme – Kara jugueteaba con la comida de su plato con el tenedor – Los niños son maravillosos. Siempre están deseosos de aprender cosas nuevas… como yo.

-Los niños son lindos… sobre todo, cuando no son de una, je.

Silencio.

-Hel, no podemos seguir así.

-No.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo sé.

-Hay gente muriendo ahí fuera, de una peste desconocida. ¡Y nadie hace nada! Ni siquiera hablan de ello.

-Lo sé. Todos mis intentos por conversar sobre el tema con mis compañeros de trabajo chocan contra una pared. Es evidente que esta comunidad idílica, este "paraíso terrenal" de civilización y orden esconde un secreto.

-Tenemos que descubrirlo.

-Sí – Helena fumó en silencio un buen rato. Luego, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero – Mi plan de integrarnos a la comunidad y pasar desapercibidas para averiguar algo no funcionó. Vamos a tener que ser más drásticas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Helena señaló hacia una ventana. La silueta del palacio de gobierno se recortaba contra el Sol del mediodía.

-Creo que es hora de que Supergirl y Huntress vuelvan a la acción y le hagan una visita personal al dueño de este lugar…

* * *

 **6**

 **EL GOBERNADOR**

 **Castleville. Noche.**

Por suerte para Helena, si bien habían confiscado todas sus armas a la entrada a la comunidad, se las arregló para recuperarlas. Vestida con su traje negro, con la capa y el antifaz, Huntress se acercó al palacio de gobierno sigilosamente, al abrigo de la noche. El inmenso castillo permanecía silencioso y bien custodiado. Varios centinelas aguardaban, apostados en todos sus accesos.

La Cazadora debió esperar hasta el cambio de guardia de uno de los destacamentos para actuar. Moviéndose a toda prisa pero con la sutilidad de un felino, utilizó uno de los viejos artilugios de su padre para escalar paredes. Mientras subía por el muro, trepándose, recordó cómo le habían dicho había sido construido aquél castillo…

La comunidad misma lo había levantado, con sus propias manos. Tardaron cinco años en terminarlo. Cinco años de arduo trabajo duro. Cuando Helena supo esto, comprendió cuál era la relación entre la comuna y el misterioso Gobernador.

-Es como un sistema feudal – le explicaría más tarde a Kara – El Gobernador les da sus órdenes y protección a cambio de ellos ser sus esclavos, como en la Edad Media. Castleville tan sólo es un enorme feudo y esta gente, la servidumbre.

Volviendo al momento presente y mientras subía por el muro, Huntress sintió el mismo desagrado que aquella vez. Había gente muriéndose de una peste desconocida allá afuera y nadie hacía nada. El Gobernador estaba haciendo la vista gorda y Kara y ella descubrirían el motivo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Supergirl. Estaba esperándola en la cima de la terraza, su capa roja ondeando al viento de la noche y su traje azul con la _"S"_ en el pecho ajustado a su bello cuerpo. Helena se sobresaltó.

-¡Kara, por Dios! – jadeó – ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si te llevaba volando conmigo…

-Y yo ya te dije que volar no es una buena idea en la Ciudad, pero se ve que no entiendes – suspiró – No importa. Vamos. Por trabajar aquí, conozco dónde se encuentran las dependencias privadas del Gobernador. Aunque nunca entré ni me dejaron pasar, sé el camino.

Entre las dos, entraron en el castillo y se dirigieron por un largo pasadizo hasta dar con una puerta enorme de madera. Tras ella, estaban las dependencias del Gobernador.

-Él está ahí – le avisó Kara, rayos X mediantes – Está parado, bebiéndose un vino y mirando un cuadro mientras escucha música clásica de un gramófono.

-Entonces, es hora de hacer nuestra entrada directa y triunfal – Helena sacó su pistola de flechas y la cargó – A la cuenta de tres: Una, dos… ¡Tres! ¡Vamos!

De una patada conjunta, ambas derribaron la puerta y quedaron frente a frente con el Gobernador de Castleville. Al verlas, el hombre sonrió.

-Bienvenidas. Las estaba esperando – dijo Vandal Savage.3

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **1 Ver la Parte Uno de esta historia, para más información.**

 **2 El Dr. Thomas Wayne, padre de Bruce (Batman), obviamente.**

 **3 Para quienes no lo conozcan, Vandal Savage era un clásico enemigo de la SJA con una particularidad muy singular: _es inmortal_. Más sobre él, en la Parte Tres de esta historia**.


End file.
